


Happy New Year, Jerk

by Assbuts_in_221B



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Three time periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuts_in_221B/pseuds/Assbuts_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how Steve Rogers celebrated New Year in 1944, 2011 and 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the product of me being stucky trash and writing this last night

1944

Steve and Bucky were sitting in a tent, looking at their watches until both hands on it were at twelve. 

Bucky looked at the hand on his shoulder and then followed it up to look at Steve's face. "Happy New Year, jerk." Affection twinkling in the super soldier's eyes, accompanied by a smile. 

Smiling back, he replied. "You too, punk." 

2011

If Steve had known that that was going to be the last new year he spent with Bucky, he would have treasured that moment more. By god, he would have hugged Bucky, cradled him and declared Bucky's worth to him. But naive Steve thought that Bucky would be with him forever.

Steve sat in his apartment, the sound of 40's music emanating from the record player. He had a glass of whiskey in one hand and crumpled photograph of Bucky in the other. 

Cheers from the tv sounded that it was 2012, "Happy new year, jerk." The whisper of Steve's words was followed by warm, salty tears trailing down the curves of his face, resting on his lips or dropping off his face. Steve didn't bother to wipe them away, he had no effort to do so. 

All New Year signalled now was another year to live through without Bucky, another year to go to sleep and wake up with the images of his Bucky falling to his death, over and over again. Another year to be the patriotic "Captain America".

2015

Steve hadn't managed to spend New Year with Bucky last year. It made the holiday more bearable knowing that Bucky was alive, but somehow worse because Steve had no idea where he was or what kind of danger he could've been in. 

"Why aren't we going to Times Square to see the ball drop again, isn't that what everyone else in New York is doing?" Bucky inquired, walking from the bedroom to join Steve and put on shoes and jackets. 

"Buck, we ain't 'everybody else' though are we?" A smile flashed across Bucky's face, "and like you said, everybody else is going. It's going to be so busy and I want this to be just you and me, you know?" Steve winced, realising how soppy that came out. 

Bucky just nodded in agreement. "Alright then soldier, where are we going?" The sound of Bucky being genuinely happy almost reduced Steve to tears in that very moment, staying strong he just winked.

"It'll ruin it if I tell you." The incoherent muttering of Bucky caused Steve to chuckle. He got the keys for the apartment out and waited for Bucky to exit before following suit and locking the door. 

Steve just started walking and Bucky joined him, they walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "Seriously, Steve, where are we going?"

"I don't really know to be honest, I just thought we could walk around Brooklyn. Just like we did when we were kids." 

"You little punk." 

They carried on walking, checking their phone every so often, until the time was 00:00 and it was 2016. 

"Happy new year, Buck." 

"Happy new year, Steve." 

They stood still, shoulder to shoulder watching the fireworks dance around the skies of New York City. 

Steve turned his head to face Bucky before facing it back. 

"You know when I was defrosted out of the ice, I thought I was never going to see you ever again." Bucky attempted a smile and let Steve carry one. "I visited the smithsonian so many times so I could be close to you. Then..." Steve's breath got shaky and his lip started quivering, "then, there you were, standing on the bridge. But you... you didn't know who I was, Buck." Bucky took the opportunity to rest his hand on Steve's shoulder in comfort. "I was so close to you but you were so far away from me. I felt like my dream had come true, that you were back, but then it just shattered into a million pieces right in front of me and there was nothing I could do." 

"But Steve, you picked up those a million pieces and you stuck them all back together, for me." Bucky interrupted the sound of the irregular rise and fall of Steve's chest. 

Bucky dropped his arm and intertwined his fingers with Steve. "You did it all for me, Steve."

"I'd do anything for you Buck."

They carried on, watching the fireworks, dwelling.

Steve took his other hand and smoothed it up Bucky's arm to the nape of his neck while Bucky turned and faced Steve. Bucky's hand snaked around Steve's waist and pulled him in closer. Steve tentatively pulled Bucky's face towards his while lowering his head. 

Their lips met, there was no rush when they did however. 

The kiss was so unique to both of the men. Bucky would never kiss with emotion, all the gals he'd been with were one offs and Steve had only ever had two kisses in his life. 

This kiss was so soft yet so full of passion. It was everything Steve needed to be reminded of his love for Bucky and how real Bucky was now, not just a memory. It was everything Bucky needed to soothe the memories of the torture of hydra and realise that Steve was real and here, not just a memory. 

When they broke apart, Steve felt the sensation of tears on his cheek. Before he could be embarrassed, Bucky had pulled his sleeve over his hand and was wiping them away. 

A few tears drifted across Bucky's cheeks, he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and buried his face into Steve's shoulder. "I missed you, Steve. Even as the soldier, I always remembered you." 

Steve cradled Bucky's back. "Bucky, I missed you so much. After you fell. After I was defrosted. I never stopped missing you. I love you so much Bucky."

"I love you too, Steve." Bucky choked the words out while pulling them both tighter into the hug. "And I'm with you to the end of the line, always."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk they probably had sex in their apartment when they got home \\_(ツ)_/


End file.
